In most fuel supply systems applicable to internal combustion engines, fuel injectors are used to direct fuel pulses into the engine combustion chamber. A commonly used injector is a closed-nozzle injector which includes a nozzle assembly having a spring-biased nozzle valve element positioned adjacent the nozzle orifice for resisting blow back of exhaust gas into the pumping or metering chamber of the injector while allowing fuel to be injected into the cylinder. The nozzle valve element also functions to provide a deliberate, abrupt end to fuel injection thereby preventing a secondary injection which causes unburned hydrocarbons in the exhaust. The nozzle valve is positioned in a nozzle cavity and biased by a nozzle spring to block fuel flow through the nozzle orifices. In many fuel systems, when the pressure of the fuel within the nozzle cavity exceeds the biasing force of the nozzle spring, the nozzle valve element moves outwardly to allow fuel to pass through the nozzle orifices, thus marking the beginning of injection. However, these conventional injectors rely on injector or system components upstream of the nozzle assembly to determine the injection timing, metering and rate shape, and, therefore, may not provide the optimum control over the fuel injection event necessary for certain applications and to achieve certain objectives.
Internal combustion engine designers have increasingly come to realize that substantially improved fuel supply systems are required in order to meet the ever increasing governmental and regulatory requirements of emissions abatement and increased fuel economy. It is well known that the level of emissions generated by the diesel fuel combustion process can be reduced by optimizing the fuel injection timing, metering and injection flow rate for a particular application or set of operating conditions. For example, emissions may be minimized by decreasing the volume of fuel injected during the initial stage of an injection event while permitting a subsequent unrestricted injection flow rate. In other applications, pilot and multiple injections produce the optimal combustion event. As a result, many closed nozzle assemblies have been proposed for enabling more precise control of injection timing, quantity and flow rate throughout engine operation.
One way of more precisely controlling the movement of the needle valve element of a closed nozzle assembly and, therefore, more precisely controlling the fuel injection event, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,114 issued to Tarr et al. and commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention. A servo-controlled needle valve assembly includes a control volume positioned adjacent an outer end of the needle valve element, a drain circuit for draining fuel from the control volume to a low pressure drain, and an injection control valve positioned along the drain circuit for controlling the flow of fuel through the drain circuit so as to cause the movement of the needle valve element between open and closed positions. Opening of the injection control valve causes a reduction in the fuel pressure in the control volume resulting in a pressure differential which forces the needle valve open, and closing of the injection control valve causes an increase in the control volume pressure and closing of the needle valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,996 issued to Maley et al. discloses a similar servo-controlled needle valve injector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,645 to Crowley et al. discloses a common rail fuel injection system having two common rails serving respective banks of injectors. Fuel is supplied to each rail by a respective cam-operated reciprocating plunger pump. Each injector includes a nozzle element positioned in a spring cavity which receives high pressure fuel from the common rail via a check valve. The spring cavity is also connected, via an orifice, to a pressure control volume positioned above the nozzle element. A solenoid operated control valve opens to connect the control volume to drain thereby initiating injection as fuel flows from the nozzle cavity through the orifice to drain, and closes to terminate injection.
In each of the fuel injectors discussed hereinabove, an undesirably large volume of high pressure fuel is available for injection between injection events. As a result, if the needle valve does not properly function to effectively block flow through the injector orifices between injection events, an unacceptably large amount of fuel will leak through the injector orifices into the combustion chamber between each injection event. This inadvertent fuel leakage may result in major engine damage due to engine oil dilution. Also, the fuel leakage into the combustion chamber may adversely affect combustion.
Consequently, there is a need for a fuel injector having a servo-controlled needle valve which minimizes fuel leakage into a combustion chamber between injection events while maintaining a compact, inexpensive injector assembly.